Episode 6194 (28th December 2005)
Plot Ronnie books a holiday in the Caribbean for her and Steve. When Tracy finds out she asks Charlie to book them a holiday at the same time. With Carol's nasty thoughts ringing in his ears, Jamie starts to look at Frankie in a new light and realises how attractive she is. Frankie's oblivious. Carol goes to work hung-over and gets the sack. Penny goes to visit her sick mother leaving Adam to look after Mike. Sally, Kelly, Fiz and Janice talk about Sophie wanting a booster bra and when they first got a bra. Hayley feels left out. Conniving Tracy gets Steve to agree to have Amy and cancel his holiday so she can go away with Charlie. Frankie tells Jamie she couldn't manage without him. Jamie reads more into this than was intended. Danny finds an engagement ring in Mike's office drawer. Ronnie makes Steve realise Tracy booked the same holiday week on purpose. Steve storms round to the Barlows' house and tells Tracy he's not cancelling his holiday. Jack arranges to do some nude modelling work for Hilary Sanders as he needs the money. He makes her promise not to tell Vera. Tracy's fed up when Charlie admits he never actually booked the holiday anyway as he knew it would never happen. Danny worries that once Mike's married he'll leave everything to Penny and Adam. Mike shows Jamie the second engagement ring he's bought Penny. He tells Jamie that one day he'll meet the right girl. Jamie's completely confused by his feelings towards Frankie. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ronnie Clayton - Emma Stansfield *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Amy Barlow - Madison Hampson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carol Baldwin - Lynne Pearson *Hilary Sanders - Maggie McCarthy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jamie tries to come to terms with his feelings for Frankie following Carol's accusations; Danny finds more evidence of Mike's failing health; Tracy shows a typically evil streak as she spies an opportunity to spoil Steve and Ronnie's plans; and Hilary suggests she paint a portrait of Jack and Vera. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,390,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2005 episodes